


*They* Are My Crocs

by AnAceOfHearts



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Juke, F/M, Fluff and Crack, JUST, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson-centric, Luke Patterson Being a Little Shit, Luke Patterson Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), No Angst, No Beta, Vine reference, are yall telling me thats not a tag either, honestly what a disappointment, honestly what do yall expect from me, im sorry how is that NOT a tag, its very vaguely relevant but I said what I said, oh and, oh boy how do I explain this, the boys learning gen z slang, this is a first for me yall dont understand, title will most likely change bc I think im funny but I am not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAceOfHearts/pseuds/AnAceOfHearts
Summary: “Julieeee,” Luke whined in that voice that made her forget that he was actually 17 and not five, “why don’t you talk to meee?”“Because I am in class,Lucas.” She ground out, no real bite in her tone. Hopefully.Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him hop off her poor classmate’s desk and bend over hers, looking at her calculus. “What arethose?”Without thinking, she responded with: “Theyare mycrocs.”Oh, God.Just like her ghost bandmates, Vine might be dead, but the references definitely were not. Just that once, she regretted watching so many Vines with Flynn when they were in middle school.~~~Alternatively:Luke messes with Julie in her math class and accidentally stumbles onto some new gen z slang, and Julie has to explain a few things.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	*They* Are My Crocs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SokkaWithHisHairDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaWithHisHairDown/gifts).



> I don't even know how to explain this lol
> 
> So I saw this post from SokkaWithHisHairDown (willex-and-waffles on tumblr) like,,, a month ago and I promised her I'd use it as a fic prompt and then when I finally did _this_ came out lmaooo so sorry lizzie but uh here. have this.
> 
> And _then_ I was so late so I meant to post it on Lizzie's birthday and then I didnt. so uh. happy late birthday!!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy my slightly fluffy juke crack!!

Julie dragged her hand over her face, internally screaming. She loved her boys, she really did. But sometimes, their collective chaos and obvious lack of a braincell was just a _lot_. She could think of a dozen different situations like that in just the past two weeks, but today was just _something else_. 

At the moment, she was trying to do her calculus work in class - emphasis on _trying_. Her idiot ghost kinda-boyfriend - some might call him a himbo, and she _fully_ agreed - was sitting on the edge of her classmate’s desk, harassing her nonstop. Usually, she ignored him and that only provided a few awkward situations, but calculus required _focus._ Detangling all the numbers and letters - and really, that amount of letters had no right to be in math - was _hard_ , himbo ghost kinda-boyfriend to ignore or no.

“So then,” Luke continued his rambling, and he was either oblivious to her pain or just didn't care, “Alex literally looked at me straight in the eyes - hah, a word no one’s ever used to describe him—” She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. That would just encourage him. “—and said, ‘Being a jerk is so _90’s_ , Luke. Get _woke_ , Luke.’” 

That one got her a bit, she admitted, and she had to catch her laugh in a little scoff. _Alex is really onto something,_ she thought. 

“And then he turned to Reggie and said, ‘My ghost friend taught me that,’ like he had actually moved at all and I couldn’t hear him.” 

She kept working on her problem, doing her best to keep ignoring him. It wasn’t like she needed to look at Luke to know that he had one of his patented pouts on his face.

Suddenly, he pushed himself off the desk he was sitting on, swinging his legs up and _through_ her desk, until half his feet poked through her desk before swinging back down. The instinct to jerk backwards was strong, but the fear of being noticed by any of the other ( _living_ ) people in the room was stronger. Plus, she knew that Luke would never hurt her on purpose. She cared about him enough to know that.

“ _Julieeee_ ,” He whined in that voice that made her forget that he was actually 17 and not five, “why don’t you talk to meee?”

“Because I am in class, _Lucas_.” She ground out, no real bite in her tone. Hopefully.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him hop off her poor classmate’s desk and bend over hers, looking at her calculus. “What are _those_?”

Without thinking, she responded with: “ _They_ are my _crocs_.” _Oh, God_. Just like her ghost bandmates, Vine might be dead, but the references definitely were _not_. Just that once, she regretted watching so many Vines with Flynn when they were in middle school. Random laughter could just be explained as “oh, just Weirdo Julie,” but a random Vine reference in the middle of class - and the second half, no less - that was a little harder to explain.

Thankfully, a quick glance around told her that no one had heard her.

“Hey, Jules, _what the hell_?”

Well, nobody except Luke.

She realized several things at once. One; her Vine references were definitely incomprehensible to Luke, a ghost from the 90’s. Second; Luke was looking at her with the same fondness and amusement that he always had, but at the moment it was mostly overshadowed with complete and utter confusion. Third; (and arguably the most important one) there was a _gold mine_ of trolling to be found with the boys and gen z humour. She filed that one away for later convenience.

“Julieeee,” He drawled, and she knew he wouldn’t leave her alone without an answer.

“It’s just a Vine,” she muttered. _Man,_ was she pushing her luck with this whole “talking to a ghost no one else can see in a crowded classroom” thing.

And even then, she’d realize later, her teacher was definitely catching on to the fact that _someone_ kept talking in his class, but he didn’t exactly know _who_ yet.

“Oh, like those jokes that Willie’s always teaching Alex!” He sounded so proud of himself, and she would’ve found it endearing literally _any_ other time.

Like she said, she loved her boys, but sometimes they were just _too damn much_ , and she might’ve snapped. “Lucas whatever-the-hell-your-middle-name-is Patterson, if you don’t leave me the fuck alone I _will_ exorcise your ass this time.” Did she really know how to do an exorcism? No. Would she ever really try if she did know how? No, of course not. But she wasn’t above making empty threats to try to get Luke to leave her alone. She wasn’t really _mad_ -mad at him, but she sure as hell was frustrated.

Unfortunately, Plan Get Rid of Luke failed, and he gave her one of his signature charming grins, which eased some of the frustration building in her chest - not that she’d ever let him know that. Knowledge is power, as the saying goes, and she shuddered to think of what Luke could get away with, armed with that power.

“You’d never exorcise me.” She refused to look away from her worksheet and at Luke, but she _knew_ he was grinning cheekily. “You could never. I have it on good authority that you think I’m a _bop_.”

A laugh bubbled up in her chest, and she desperately covered it up with a cough. But a quick, covert cough to cover up her laugh turned long and drawn out, until she sounded like she was about to hack up a lung. A sheepish glance around told her that not only were Luke and her teacher staring at her with a lot of concern, but so were half of her classmates. _Great_. Just _perfect_.

“Are you all right over there, Ms. Molina?” Her teacher, Mr. Wolf, asked. 

She managed what she hoped was a reassuring smile and directed it at him. “Oh, I’m fine, thanks. I just, uh, had a little something in my throat.”

He just looked at her, unconvinced. “Alright then.”

Luke himself was just laughing at her, not even trying to disguise it. “Shut up.”

Little shit had the nerve to look innocent. “I didn’t say anything.”

Mr. Wolf was giving her another Look again, and she cleared her throat.

“You know, I think I will get a drink of water.” She smiled, hoping he’d ignore her weirdness today. He just nodded. 

The chair made a loud, scraping noise as she pushed it out, and it made her wince internally when even more kids looked up at her from their worksheets. She walked out the door with her cheeks warm and Luke following close behind her.

Thankfully, mercifully, the hallways were empty, so she could finally talk to him without having to worry about looking batshit insane.

When they finally got a safe distance from any classroom doors, she stopped and punched Luke’s arm.

“Wh—Hey! What was that for?” He complained, his voice an octave higher than usual. _Good._

She smiled sweetly at him, her smile that usually made him melt. “That was for _harassing_ me while I’m trying to do my classwork, you _ass_.” 

Luke just gave her his Puppy Eyes™, and she rolled her eyes. “ _C’mon_ , Jules. It’s so boring without you.”

“Why don’t you hang out with Alex and Reggie? They’re, y’know, _not in class_.”

Luke groaned. “Alex is ‘hanging out’ with Willie, which is code for they’re on a date. Reggie was watching sitcoms with Ray, last time I checked. You _know_ I can’t do boredom, Julie!”

Yeah, okay. That was fair. “Ugh, okay, fine. Just don’t bug me in class. I’m _trying_ to study for my next calculus test, and having my himbo ghost boyfriend trying to make me look crazy in front of my entire class does _not_ help, contrary to popular belief.”

“Is that one of your fancy 2020 words again?” Luke whined, his face screwed up in confusion.

“Yeah,” She laughed.

“Okay, you _have_ to tell me what it means now.” His face was set, like he was determined to get the definition out of her, but he also had his pleading Puppy Dog Eyes™ again.

“You know the word ‘bimbo’?” Luke nodded. “So, that, but—” She waved her hand vaguely around Luke, hoping he’d get it.

Realization dawned on his face. “ _Hey!”_ His voice had gone up an octave again. “I resent that!” 

She couldn’t help it, she burst out into laughter. “It’s _affectionate_ , Luke. Also, you’re a jock, pure of heart, and dumb of ass. I mean, if the shoe fits…”

Luke’s face screwed up into a pout and he cried in protest again. She couldn’t help but giggle.

“Listen, I’ve got to get back to class,” She said reluctantly. “But once I get home, we can do some songwriting together, if you want.” 

It was like a switch flipped in him; his face brightened immediately. “Okay.”

She laughed softly again and left a soft kiss on Luke’s cheek before she turned around to head back to calculus. “See you later, Luke,” She said, with a gentle emphasis on the ‘ _later’_.

“Bye, Jules,” Luke responded, and she didn’t need to look behind her to know that her pure of heart, dumb of ass, ghost definitely-boyfriend had a soft, dopey smile on his face.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!! If you did, maybe leave a kudos or a comment?
> 
> I was thinking of making this a 5+1 thing originally and then I didnt but maybe I'll add to it later? idk
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr, y'all


End file.
